


orange

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (for the most part, ) also caspar uses a strap-on, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's something different to making love once the war is over.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	orange

There's something different to making love once the war is over. There is rush, and then you realise you don't need it, and then there is none - and the sun shines, or maybe it rains, or it could snow, even, but that doesn't really matter, now does it? What matters is the warmth of the bed, the warmth of the hands, the warmth of the skin, and how Linhardt would press his cold feet under Caspar's warm thighs first thing in the morning, just to get the familiar reaction of a yelp, and a teasing slap, and maybe a kiss.  
Though what was happening was a bit more, no, much more than a simple kiss, yet it was so easy - there was heat, but there was also slowness, languidness, simplicity to it. During the war, each time could be the last time, and what happened was a desperate mess of limbs and moans that might've been a bit too loud and soreness in the morning and quiet apologies.

Caspar turns so he can kiss a gentle trail down his neck and his fingers tease him in between his legs, and he sighs ever so naturally, and the crickets are... A bit loud, actually, but he doesn't mind. 

He closes his eyes and he sighs and he whispers something he doesn't remember, and the cat yawns as she moves to another, quieter room, and he lets his legs fall apart.  
The slickness is ruining their sheets, he belatedly realises when Caspar is seated inside of him, but then Caspar moves, and he sees stars, and he wants to shut his eyes so very badly, but he keeps them open so he can look at him, at the way he smiles as he presses deeper, deeper, and Linhardt almost forgets the cock inside him is made of plastic. He clutches at the sheets, and Caspar smiles, and Linhardt presses their foreheads together as he whispers sweet love about nothing and everything, as his hips rock selfishly so he can reach his orgasm.

The sun is a warm orange, and the dawn is sweet (why did they wake up in the first place?) and it paints Caspar's eyes a gentle color, and he comes, and he trembles, and he holds onto him like a lifeline.  
He gets him off exhaustedly, even as Caspar insists that he doesn't mind, and as soon as he's done he tucks himself under their blankets, strangely warm for being naked.  
Caspar gently kisses his soft skin, and he helps him reach another high that's faster and more desperate as smart hands trail between his thighs, and just like that they go back to sleep.

They wake up at noon, and there is no rush. The war is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Linhardt and Caspar are both trans bby!!!


End file.
